Forbidden
by lianghwei
Summary: [oneshot] [Love Triangle, OC.] But as I turned, I noticed Remus’s clam, uninterested expression as he lowered his head to his assignment as if noting happened. I turned and snapped back to reality when Sirius gave me a peck on the cheek...


**Forbidden**

_This was originally a part of a story I was planning to release, but realised that I did not have much time for it, so gave it up in the end. But I do love this chapter, so I decided to put it up, as an apology for my late updates, very late._

_The story right before this goes that Shiena (my OC) was injured in battle, and was being taken care of by our very own Remus Lupin, whom she loves, or 'use to love', as she claims. They are staying in Grimmauld Place. She was originally against the idea because of her past relationship with Sirius, but Sirius was not around, and she remains during that period. After a few days, she is healed, and plans to leave, even though she does not wish to, because she did not belong here. _

_The story between Sirius and her is told here..._

* * *

My injuries had healed, and I was feeling better. I should be leaving, but I still couldn't get up. It was nice to once again have a place where you belonged, and the sense of belonging was the only thing that held me back. Remus had been kind, and I couldn't bear to leave. But I knew I had to.

It was so awkward to see the man you used to go out with, the man you broke up with and the man you hurt. Sirius stood at the doorway the moment I got the courage to say goodbye and leave.

"_What? "I asked._

"_I said, will you go out with me?" he asked once more. The people around us grew curious. Lily and James turned and waited for response. Peter got so excited he started bouncing on the spot. Remus, yet, looked strangely calm, his eyes raised from his assigned work and looking at us eagerly. I turned back. Sirius looked at me, waiting for my answer. I sighed._

"_Sure, Sirius." I nodded. _

_A grin appeared on Sirius's face as he linked his arm with mine and dragged me out of the Common Room. Shouts and cheers erupted behind us. I turned to smile. But as I turned, I noticed Remus's clam, uninterested expression as he lowered his head to his assignment as if noting happened. I turned and snapped back to reality when Sirius gave me a peck on the cheek that made the boys make a whooping sound. I smiled. But aside from the grinning face, my whole body ached with pain. Not because I knew I was going to hurt Sirius by starting to go out with him, but because of Remus's attitude during the incident that still hurt till now. He didn't care…he didn't care…_

_But perhaps I cared too much…_

"Hi, Sirius…" I whispered. I tucked my hair nervously behind my ear and gave a smile. The shock look on his face remained. He looked grubbier than he used to, long black hair tumbling over his face. The youthful, cheeky look had left, leaving but a tired and stressed man.

"Hi…Sheina…" he muttered back. He lowered his head and looked at the ground, slowly shifting his weight. But under that big mass of black hair I glimpsed a smile. It was the smile that many girls swooned over; it was the trademark of his popularity. Perhaps Azkaban hadn't taken much from him…perhaps I hadn't taken much out of him…

"Sirius…"I announced. "We need to talk." My head hung down as I entered his dormitory. The other boys looked up. Their expressions were clear. They took it as a queue and left the room, slowly shutting the door behind them. But both of us knew that they were listening quietly behind the door.

"_I knew this day would come." He whispered. He motioned for me to sit next to him on his bed. _

"_You did?" _

"_Yes. There's another. I've seen you looking at him loads of times."_

"_Was that the reason you've haven't been yourself lately?" _

"_Yes…" Silence obediently followed afterwards, then shattered by an outburst._

"_Why! Why do you choose him before me! He doesn't love you!"_

"_I know…but I love him. That's all that matters."_

"_But why not be with someone who loves you rather than be rejected by someone who doesn't love you?"_

"_I'm sorry Sirius. I've probably loved him longer than you've loved me."_

"_You don't know how long I've loved you." _

"_Maybe not, but I know that I rather be alone without him than be with anyone else without the same feelings."_

"_Which is how I feel with you."_

"_Don't." I whispered. I gave him an affectionate kiss. His head stayed lowered as his long hair lung low. I ruffled his hair for one last time before walking silently to the door. A shuffle of footsteps was heard as I placed my hand on the doorknob. _

"_Remember that I'll never love anyone else but you." Sirius muttered. I turned the doorknob and stepped out. And through the crack I left open, I whispered one word before disappearing from his life forever._

"_Don't." _

"So. Have you told Remus how you feel yet?" Sirius asked as we chatted privately in his room in Grimmauld Place.

"No. I moved on. Have you?"

"No. I told you, I won't."

"Please, do move on." I stood up and walked over to him. He kept him head down. I sat next to him on his bed and place my arm on his shoulders. "I'm very sorry about what I did to you. Can we be friends?"

"No. It'll hurt too much. I can't move on, can't you see?" I saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes and gritted teeth. I back away slightly and gasped. He got up and grabbed me bay the shoulders, shaking me. I screamed as fear gripped me.

"Let me Go!" I yelled.

"I love you and I always will! Why won't you see that?" His fierce voice echoed as I continued screaming.

"STOP!" I yelled over and over again until I felt his grip release me and I fell back down on the soft bed. I looked up. Sirius stared at me furiously, tears escaping his forlorn eyes. His arms were pinned to his side by Remus.

I got up and stared back at him. Then I raised my hand and gave him a sharp slap. He gave a yelp as my sharp nails scratched his skin.

"Keep away from me, you bastard." I muttered as I picked up my bag and stormed off, slamming the door behind me.

As cold as I was, when I left the room, I did not hear his painful sob…

But sadly, that was all that was left of the both of us. Tears and regrets...


End file.
